1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices and methods for neuromodulation for gastrointestinal disorders and conditions associated with excess weight.
2. Background
Obesity and other eating disorders are serious health conditions that lead to increased morbidity and mortality. Over the last decade, the prevalence of obesity has increased more than 80%, representing an estimated 43 million adults in 2002. (Mokdad A H, et al, The spread of the obesity epidemic in the United States, 1991-1998. JAMA 1999; (282):1519-22). In terms of mortality, an estimated 280,000 to 325,000 adults in the United States die each year from causes related to obesity. (Allison D B et al, Annual deaths attributable to obesity in the United States. JAMA 1999; 282:1530-8). More importantly, excess weight has been positively correlated with years of life lost. (Fontaine K R et al., Years of life lost due to obesity. JAMA 2003; (289):187-93).
In addition to mortality, substantial morbidity is associated with obesity. For example, in 2000, the total cost of obesity in the United States was estimated to be $117 billion ($61 billion in direct medical costs, $56 billion in indirect costs). (U.S. Department of Health and Human Services. The Surgeon General's call to action to prevent and decrease overweight and obesity. Rockville (Md.): U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, Office of the Surgeon General; 2001). An estimated 9.1% of annual medical spending in the United States is attributed to overweight and obesity—a figure that rivals medical costs attributable to cigarette smoking. In addition, many other conditions are found in patients that have excess weight including hypertension and diabetes.
Thus, there remains a need to develop effective treatments for gastrointestinal conditions and conditions associated with excess weight.